Un jeu?
by Chewiie-Tsu
Summary: L'équipe de Kurenai et l'équipe d'Asuma font un pique-nique. Kiba a alors une idée pour se divertir. Et s'il allait un peu trop loin ? POV Kiba et voix inconnue dans la tête de Kiba. Court. Tsu.


Je joue avec sa main, les yeux dans le vide. Il accote sa tête sur mon épaule en poussant un soupir. Les autres se foutent de notre mise en scène.

Tout à commencé quand Kurenaï et Asuma ont décidés de nous faire bouffer ensembles, en équipes. On est partis pique-niquer, dans un coin chaaarmaaant de Konoha. Endroit public et _très_ populaire.

Et bien sûr, Kurenaï et Asuma passent leur temps à s'embrasser ou à se cajoler. Tout comme Shikamaru et Hinata. Choji et Ino eux, sont en mission….ou pas. Mais ils ne sont pas là. Donc Shino et moi, on se retrouve…tout seuls. On a voulu partir, mais ils nous ont retenus. Bleh.

On a donc eu l'idée sublime de leur faire honte. Ou ''j'ai'' eu l'idée de leur faire honte. J'ai chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de Shino. Il a ensuite fait exprès de rougir et a beuglé :

Mais…Kiba ! On peut pas faire ça ICI ! Il…il y a bien trop de monde !

Il a détourné le regard en se cachant derrière ses lunettes. Je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui en souriant.

Ils ne sont rendront même pas compte. On sera discrets.

-Kiba…

-Fais moi confiance !

-…

-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a acquiescé et j'ai commencé à détacher son manteau. J'ai enfouis ma tête dans son cou en passant mes mains sur son torse.

KIBA ! SHINO ! Arrêtez ça IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-Beeuh !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé ? a-t-il demandé.

Finalement, ils nous ont engueulés. On continue tout de même de jouer.

_Jouer. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu fais ?_

Shino me regarde un moment et éclate de rire.

Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais t'es drôle.

-…Ah bon…

-T'as des idées tordues.

-…

-Mais c'est amusant. T'as pas vu les regards des passants.

-On recommence ?

Il rigole. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et m'approche doucement.

Heum…Kiba…murmure-t-il, inquiet.

Je…non là…j'ai pas réfléchi je crois…j'ai…

Mais, Shino est…mon coéquipier ! Ma…une personne spéciale (Inside personnelle à moi-même x3)…

_Si tu n'as pas réfléchis, ça signifie qu'il l'est peut-être ? _

Ta gueule, petite voix dans ma tête !!

_Mais je ne fais que t'aider-heu !!_

Kiba….

-…

-Pourquoi…

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure timidement, et je sens (_enfin…_TA GUEULE!) les regards de nos coéquipiers…sur moi. Ils me fixent avec de gros yeux…tout surpris…

Je…heu…

-…pour le jeu ?

-…je…n…

-Si oui, bien c'est pas drôle. Ça été trop loin.

Il se lève brusquement et court en direction de la forêt.

_Instinctivement, tu te lève, et le poursuit, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'il a dit, était-ce réellement un jeu ? Tu renifles un instant, reprenant ton souffle par la même occasion. _

-Imbécile !

_Il a camouflé son odeur, comme tu t'y attendais. Tu continues de courir, courir malgré tout. Tu espères le trouver. Tu _dois _le trouver._

-Shino !!?

_Tu entends des pleures. Est-ce que ça pourrait être lui ?_

Nan, le voir pleurer, lui...tu t'fous d'moi ? (clin d'œil InuYasha…)

_Finalement, tu dois bien admettre que c'est lui, quand tu le vois en train de s'essuyer les joues. Il a retiré ses lunettes pour l'occasion. Tu rougis en voyant ses beaux yeux….verts pâles. Tu t'approche de lui, et il se raidit un peu. Tu glisses ta main sur sa joue, en avançant de plus en plus. Il retient son souffle un instant…_

-Tes yeux…je les avais jamais vus…

-…va-t-en…

-Nan. Je veux rester avec toi.

-Si c'est encore pour jouer, certainement pas !

_Pour toute réponse, tu le plaques sur un arbre en l'embrassant goulûment. Il tente légèrement de te repousser, mais finit par renoncer. Il t'enlace, tu sens ses larmes couler sur ta main. Croit-il encore que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu ? _

-…mghn…

-…

_Tu te décolles un peu, reprenant ton souffle._

-Kiba…

-Mh ?

-Je t'aime.

_Tu rougis encore, si c'est possible, et on ne voit plus les triangles sur tes joues. Il détourne le regard. Tu le ramènes vers toi en souriant._

-Moi aussi je t'aime…Shino.

**FIN !**

**Waaaaah !!! What was that ?!?!**

**Le début est bien. La fin un peu moins. Je retravaillerai peut-être plus tard…**

**N'importe nawak, mais je crois que c'est pas pire pareil…**

**J'adore Shino, pas vous ?**

**Reviewws ?**

**Tsu**


End file.
